Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for encoding image data.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known image processing apparatuses that are able to edit encoded moving image data include, for example, a computer in which an image editing program is installed, a dedicated moving image editing device, an image capture apparatus, and a portable communication apparatus in which an image editing program is installed. These image processing apparatuses are able to perform editing such as combining a plurality of encoded moving image data, for example. In a case of combining two encoded moving image data having different frame rates, the frame rates need to be matched after decoding these two encoded moving image data. Available methods of bringing the frame rates into alignment include decimating frames or combining a frame image, for example.
In recent years, a technology for hierarchically encoding moving image data in relation to frame rate has been proposed as a moving image encoding technology (temporal hierarchical encoding). This technology is known as so-called “SVC (Scalable Video Coding)”, and is proposed as an extension of H.264/AVC.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-223626 discloses a technology for distributing only data corresponding to a temporal layer suitable for distribution, in a case of streaming distribution of moving image data that has been encoded by temporal hierarchical encoding.
However, there is a problem in that decoding, frame rate conversion and re-encoding must be performed when combining two encoded moving image data having different frame rates using a conventional method, thus taking processing time and increasing operational load.